primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrolls
What is a Scroll? First of all, a scroll itself is little more than a conveniently rolled-up medium for carrying symbols with artificial meaning. Most often for records or communications, the nature of magic opened them up to carrying spells. The magical world has never looked back. Like a few other great works of literature that feature magical effects, the 5e RaW (See: 50 Shades of Scroll Confusion) presents contradictory information on who can use them and how. The greater lesson is that the DMG and other guides are only suggestions and House Rules will rule the day. The Primal Magic Campaign has its own interpretation of magically-imbued scrolls that both refines and redefines how scrolls are classified and used within the context of this scenario. __TOC__ Formula Scrolls * First, there are formula scrolls. This goes back to the original "records" function of a scroll and is magical notation on how to cast a spell. It is with formula scrolls that a new spell could be learned, without any risk to the person when they are simply reading the scroll. Consider it a manual, how-to guide, and/or recipe. Better formula scrolls will have notes on context, best practices, lessons learned, perhaps a little history and maybe notes on the origin. For a wizard, this is gold. * This is also potentially useless if it's written in a language the reader doesn't speak. If it's written in a recognizable language, a simple formula scroll may take very little to recreate the spell. If there are no material components, a master spellcaster could cast from such a formula without changing the scroll itself, simply because the spellcaster is following the formula but not activating any inherent energy from the scroll. * As a note, the SMC sells this kind of instructional scroll (and for a considerable price). Spell Scrolls * Spell scrolls take formula scrolls to the next level. These are often rudimentary tools of spell casters to make a magical effect available in a more convenient form, allowing them to cast a spell without burning a spell slot or having to have particular material components on hand. Note that a spell scroll is effectively a charged magical device with energy contained in a meta-state, with the trigger being the parchment itself. If it hasn't already occurred to you, this is very dangerous. * As for a spellcaster transcribing a Spell Scroll into their own spellbook, this is a dicey affair. It can be done, but it requires two simultaneous actions: defusing and reverse engineering the spell. * In the PMC, whether a Spell Scroll can be used by a non-spellcaster, or a spellcaster who can't already cast that spell, is dependent entirely on who encoded the spell scroll. Given the majority of spell scrolls are intended to simplify the field process for the original inscriber, we lean on the majority of average spell scrolls being activated by anybody who can read the language. * Making a Spell Scroll: ** The methods of Weave and Primal spell scroll inscription are similar but definitely not the same. For the scroll inscription process, check out: [[Scrolls:Creation|''Scrolls, creation]]. * ''Using a Spell Scroll: *# If the spell is on the character's class spell list, and it is a level they can cast, they can cast it with no problems. *# If the spell is on a character's class spell list, but is a higher level than they can cast, they can attempt to cast it by making an Arcana or Religion check (obviously corresponding to the type of spell it is) vs DC of 10 + the spell's level. *# If the character is not a spell caster, they can attempt to cast the spell from the scroll with an Arcana or Religion check vs DC 10 + the spell's level with disadvantage. If the check fails, the spell fails and they must make a scroll mishap check as per the variant rule in the DMG. (DC 10 Int Save). On a failed save they roll on the mishap table in the DMG. *# If the character is a spell caster, but the spell is not on their class spell list, they can attempt to cast the spell by making an Arcana or Religion check vs DC 10 + the spells level. If the check fails, the spell fails and they must make a scroll mishap check as per the variant rule in the DMG. (DC 10 Int Save). On a failed save they roll on the mishap table in the DMG. * Certain casters may employ certain tricks to prevent their scrolls from being used, writing in igpay atinlay or any of a dozen other methods to keep their scrolls from being used by unauthorized sources. It really depends on that original spellcaster, but consider 85% or so of found scrolls will be "unlocked." Reading the inscription on the scroll with intent will cast the spell as intended. * As a note, the SMC does not sell this kind of shorthand, half-cocked spell scroll (not that they have any opinion on the matter). Most of the spell scroll competitors in Baldur's Gate do sell this type of charged spell scroll (and they are big sellers). ** Spell Scrolls produced and sold specifically for field activation follow the guidelines of whomever is producing the scroll. This includes producing scrolls that are tailor-made to be cast by non-spellcasters, where casting ease and safety is dependent on the scroll. For example, activation may be a simple DC INT or WIS check (depending on the spell). Well-made spell scrolls would have a lower DC (even a 5), and exceptional scrolls could even give the character advantage. Glyph Scrolls * Glyph Scrolls are similar to spell scrolls but are one step closer to activation. * While a spell scroll is a spell itself that is charged, a glyph scroll is the spell effect waiting to be triggered. As the name implies, Glyph Scrolls utilize magic derived from Glyphs of Warding. * A Glyph Scroll can not isolate the original spell for reverse engineering and spellbook transcription. * While technically both Spell and Glyph Scrolls can be meta-modified, traditional spell scrolls are rarely modified while Glyph Scrolls are often sold in modified form. ** A glyph scroll needs to be produced in meta-modified form, it can not be meta-enhanced at cast. * Glyph Scrolls are no longer exclusive to the SMC, but is still a trademark of sorts for the SMC. ** House Sid also produces Glyph Scrolls, as well as a few licensed boutique producers from around the Marquisate. * Glyph Scrolls have a combination of common language and pictograms that make it easy to use by anybody. ** The first time a person uses a Glyph Scroll, it takes the normal amount of time activate it. ** A person familiar with Glyph Scrolls can activate them extremely quickly, allowing multiple scrolls to be used if that character has multiple attacks. 'Scroll Effects' The level of the spell on the scroll determines the spell's saving throw DC and attack bonus, as well as the scroll's rarity, as shown in the Spell Scroll table, below. 'Glyph Scrolls, Meta-enhanced' On sale since 1351 , Stonehearth Merchant Company scribes had taken Glyph scrolls to the next level by applying metamagic to parchment. The market for consistent, safe and powerful spell scrolls was already unlimited, but this created a new tier of magical performance – as well as a premium market. A single scroll could carry multiple enhancements. Each category or die-worth of enhancement increased the level of production difficulty (and price) by one apparent spell level. Certain meta-enhanced scrolls can only be used at the standard 1-per action speed. Careful Spell * When a spell is cast that forces other creatures to make a saving throw, the caster can protect some of those creatures from the spell’s full force. Depending on the number of protections the scroll included (typically between 1-4), the caster consciously designates the protectees during use and the chosen creatures automatically succeeds on saving throws against the spell. * The act of designating the protectees slows this scroll to one use per round. Distant Spell * Spells cast from a scroll with the "Distant" metamagic double the range of the spell. Spell cast that otherwise have a range of touch, can be extended up to 30 feet. Empowered Spell * When rolling damage for a spell contained by that scroll, empowered scrolls roll with advantage (typically between 1-4 dice before the cost is prohibitive). Extended Spell * When casting a spell that has a duration of 1 minute or longer, those spell effects may be extended by doubling (typically in 1-4 mulitples), to a maximum duration of 24 hours. * The act of selecting how long the duration will last for slows this scroll to one use per round. Heightened Spell * When casting a spell that forces a creature to make a saving throw to resist its effects, a heightened scroll gives the target disadvantage on its first saving throw. Twinned Spell * When casting a spell that targets a single creature and doesn’t have a range of self, a twinned spell can select two targets. A normal twinned spell will not target the same target twice. * The first time this scroll is used, the act of selecting targets slows this scroll to one use per round. * Once familiar with the process, this scroll may be activated at higher rates. Twinned Spell, Overcharged * When casting a spell that targets a single creature and doesn’t have a range of self, a twinned spell can select two targets. An overcharged twinned spell used on a single target will target that object twice. * The first time this scroll is used, the act of selecting targets slows this scroll to one use per round. * Once familiar with the process, this scroll may be activated at higher rates. Category:DM/GM Notes Category:Player-Character Notes Category:Equipment